1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a PCI card-securing mechanism for fixing PCI cards (Peripheral Component Interconnect cards) to a host housing of a PC, and particularly to a PCI card-securing mechanism that requires neither tools nor screws.
2. Description of the Prior Art
PCI cards (Peripheral Component Interconnect cards) have been widely used in computers for quite some time. PCI is a kind of bus structure, which is used for connecting to modem cards, monitor cards, sound cards or other peripheral equipment.
The common fixing manner for PCI cards almost uses screws. Such a manner not only requires the screws themselves but also a screwdriver. The operation way is often time-consuming and troublesome, and the screws are easily lost. Moreover, if a screw falls on the PCB and is not noticed, the PCB will happen short when the computer is turned on and great amounts of damage is done thereby to the computer.
With the above-described problems of the prior art in view, an object of the present invention is to provide a PCI card-securing mechanism that overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art.